Vargulis, First Brood
Vargulis, First Brood '''can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have 50 energy on hand and are at least level 450. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. = Basic Information = '''Vargulis, First Brood has 2,250,000,000 health. Up to 160 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 100 people levels 500+ :* 40 people levels 150-499 :* 20 people levels 100-149 This battle uses the Monster Stance and Target Area systems. = Special Information = Target Areas Vargulis, First Brood has three different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health: * Right Wing (750 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Vargulis. * Head (750 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Vargulis. * Left Wing (750 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Vargulis. Vargulis Monster Combat System Vargulis is the second monster in that while attacking, players have the opportunity to gain bonuses by attacking all at once. When attacking,' if a player's equipped Alliance Stance exceeds the monster's stance difficulty rating', the monster battle will receive points equal to the amount of stamina used. Your equipped hero type determines the benefit type and the hero stance power is determined by the sum of the hero level and same type heroes in alliance with him. Defensive alliances increase the critical stance bar which gives a flat percentage increase to the chance to get a critical hit. Offensive alliances increase the damage bar and the damage done by every attack. Balanced alliances reduce the rate at which the critical and damage bars decay. Damage added through these bars does not count towards the minimum threshold to receive rewards. A player's total damage towards loot can be observed as their Contribution total. The Critical stance bar and Damage bar give static percentages once certain amounts are reached, as noted in the table below. When one level is filled, the next level starts from zero, and the corresponding bonus is activated for thirty minutes or until the current level goes below zero points. When the bonus expires, the bar starts from level zero. If the player's equipped stance is greater than the difficulty rating, the amount of stamina used is added to the corresponding bar. Vargulis's stance difficulty rating is 35. *Levels 2-MAX not verified Decay starts at -5.0 per second, and decreases with successful attacks with a balanced general. Ultimate Mode Get both the damage and critical bars to max level to unlock ultimate attack mode. When ultimate attack mode is activated, players have a limited time to take advantage of vastly increased damage and critical chance before both bars reset to their starting values. Players have 2 minutes to attack with +100% damage, and +10% critical chance. *unverified Siege Weapons *weapons 2-5 not verified = Lore = Vargulis Summoned no text Vargulis Slain With a mighty roar, the dragon Vargulis falls to your blade. With his death, you are free to plunder the trinkets and valuables he has collected over many lifetimes. Unimaginable riches are now yours along with powerful magics thought lost to the ages. Who knows what artifacts you may yet discover plundering his horde or what the secrets there will teach you. The only thing that is certain is that this is not the end of your quest and that more adventure awaits you in Valeria! = Rewards = Rewards While Fighting Vargulis 108 Damage Essence Rewards After Slaying Vargulis Loot Statistics Rares Rare drops are based on activity (labeled "Damage"). The rare drops on Vargulis were of game-changing quality, especially the flamebound armor. Most newer players should pursue these early on. *1 Rare Drop **starts: 3.5 (?) million few under 10 million **99%: 28.0 million *2 Rare Drops **starts: 21.4 million **99%: 49.0 million * 3 Rare Drops **starts: 33.4 million **99%: 85.1 million *4 Rare Drops **starts: 84.6 million **99%: Does not exist Epics Epic drops are based on activity (labeled "Damage"). Contribution doesn't seem to impact this one. *1 Epic Drop **starts: 20.5 million **99%: 35.0 million *2 Epic Drops **starts: 39.5 million **99%: 68.0 million * 3 Epic Drops **starts: 72.9 million **99%: 120 million Legendary *To be eligible for a legendary loot drop, you may need 48.3'M Contribution Points'. If you have the required Contribution Points, the chance of a getting a legendary drop depends on your activity (labeled as "Damage"). **starts: 118 million **99%: 201 million Source: Vargulis Spreadsheet Achievements *Gold Medal: 56.25 million pure damage (projected) in no more than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer). One-time award 3 Skill Points. Alchemy * 15 , along with 15 , and 15 , can be combined to create , (Magic, 60 att/60 def, +10 Fire Pierce, no slots) * 5 , along with 5 , 5 , 10 , and 10 , can be combined to create , (Offhand, 50 att/65 def, +40 Physical Resistance, 10 Fire Resistance, -25 Water Resistance, 1 slot) Notes * Introduced May 15, 2015 Category:Monsters